Naruto High Of The Dead
by animefreakypop
Summary: Everything was normal until two years ago, everyone was happy but then she did something, now its been two years and it seems life isn't going to be good*Rated T but it might get M..*wink*
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt for a fanfic! So go easy on me, inspired by many other fics. Naruhina, SuiKa, and yes I don't like Sakura very much...stupid bi-

I mean onwards to the story!

*Cough cough*

* * *

Hinata was standing alone on top of the roof of Konaha High, alone, deep into her thoughts.

_I'm sorry..._

_Forgive me..._

_Could we still be friends...?_

Hinata sighed, its been 2 years since she last talked to Sakura and frankly she could careless except she sees her everyday so its hard no to think of those times. She looks down (No she doesn't want to commit suicide) from the roof and watches the cherry trees blow in the wind. Hinata skipped class to think and wonder, she does it all the time since she has good grades and can make up for it.

_Just once more year, then I can be away from her...and her stupid forehead...I guess its not that bad...I have Karin and Suigetsu to be with, tho they fight every stupid minute... they are such an o-_

Hinata thoughts were cut out when she heard voices down from the roof. Of course she is curious to find what was the commotion so she looks down to find two teachers and a woman outside the appears the teachers are asking questions to the woman but...

_She looks _strange..._her skin color is a bit grey.._

Hinata then heard a cry, no it was a scream and a very loud one. One of the teachers appeared to be bleeding from his arm and was dying...? The teacher cried and was calling for help. Hinata was going to run anyone for help in the building when the man got up. The teacher then hugged and cried even more until the man bit her neck making blood go everywhere. Hinata stared and couldn't react to just what happened. She froze for ten seconds before she ran and ran until she was infront of her classroom. She quickly opened the door and everyone just stared and turned their attention at her. She then walked up to where Karin sat.

"Hinata?" Karin asked as she put her pencil down "Whats wrong?"

"Karin.." Hinata turned to Suigetsu, "Suigetsu follow me"

Karin had a huge question mark on her head then the teacher interupted.

"Miss Hyuuga! Where have you been? Have you been skipping class?"

_Damn teachers_

Hinata just ignored her and walked out, followed by Karin and Suigetsu, who both ignored the teacher. Once they were out, Hinata just answered their questions which were alot.

"There was a murder outside" Hinata said staring ahead.

"What?" yelled Suigetsu and Karin.

"Listen, I'll explain the rest later but we need to go somewhere safe and get weapons, I have a feeling things are going to get crazy" Hinata then started to run.

"Well...if thats true then shouldn't we warn everyone like Nar-.." Karin shut her mouth before finishing that sentence.

"No need" Hinata replied softly "Soon everyone will..."

They turned to a halt, followed by an annoucement,

"Teachers and students, we are facing difficulties so I advice you to go to a lock d...hey what are you doing...NO GET AWAY! AHHHH-!"

"See" Hinata then grabbed a kanata from her locker, while Suigetsu got a bat from his and Karin got a back scratcher (Don't ask).

"A back scratcher? What the hell are you going to do with that? Scratch your enemies to death?" Suigetsu teased.

"Shut up!" Karin replied.

"Nice Comback" He just laughed and started smirking.

"You two be quiet and just follow and run" Hinata then ran the oppisite direction of the main enterance because shewas the only one hearing the students sreams and cries from there.

"Yes ma'am"

-Meanwhile-

Sasuke ran followed by Naruto and Sakura. They were all friends for such a long time so since Sasuke was the only one calm that made them both calm. They entered an empty classroom and they all decided that it would be safe to stay there. Then Sasuke closed the door and asked Naruto to help him block it.

"Whats going on? What in gods name" Naruto sat next to Sakura hugging her.

"Dobe, we are all confused as you are and be quiet or else you'll draw attention to us" Sasuke turned to sit down quietly and started to enjoy the silence.

"Sasuke is right Naruto, we should just sit and hope help comes" Sakura then too got silent.

"Fine" Naruto whispered.

-Back to Hinata-

"Tch, there's another one."

Hinata then sooped to hit the **other one** on the head. She knew from the begining that hitting 'them' on the head would bring them down.

"Damn there has been alot of 'them'."Suigetsu then sighed and began to drink from his water bottle (He keeps it with him everywhere...**everywhere**)

"You dumbass, thats the forth one, don't act like its been a hundred of 'them'" Karin barked.

"Then why don't you take them down with you back scratcher?"

"Hmph!" Suigetsu won the battle.

"Both of you shut up and besides I've been the one bringing 'them' down," Hinata acually won the battle, "We are almost to the roof so keep running"

They made it by killing one more of 'them'. Hinata then locked the door and began to walk to a small building on top of the roof with stairs to its side. They made it safely and began to block the way with a table and chairs.

"Now what?" Suigetsu questioned.

"We wait and see what happens, I doubt help will come, so I suggest we get out if we are completely sure the police won't arrive" Hinata then went inside to get water.

She drank it swiftly and quietly.

"I agree but I have a feeling that the door will come down and they will start coming up here..."

"Don't be a baby, and if they do come I'll kick their ass" Suigetsu swung his bat in the air.

"No, if they do come, we wont make a sound to draw their attention. We be quiet and will talk if necessary" Hinata pulled out her phone and dieled 911.

_"We are sorry, many calls have been made so please wait or try again later"_

"Tch, as I thought, stupid police"

"Hey isn't Sakura's dad a police?" Suigetsu then got it by Karin.

"Suigetsu!"

"Oww! You lil..."

"Enough. If you two keep fighting like that, I doubt we'll make out here alive," that shut them up "And yes her dad was a police but I don't think he'll be alive"

"Do you think Nar..I mean they are alive?"

"Of course, even if we haven't talked I think they will be alive besides Sasuke is probably the once keeping them alive"

"Oh..."

Hinata sighed and how she wished this could happened when she was old and wrinky or dead so she would have to care about being alive. She remembered the good old days when she was just laughing with Nar...I mean them. Life can be a bitch and apparently right now it was being a big stupid bitch.

"Lets get some rest inside and see what happens when we wake up" Hinata got up and went inside followed by her friends from two years.

They all couldn't sleep well Hinata couldn't, truth is she was scared that they might come up here if they were all asleep so she stayed alert. She quietly walked outside and stared into the buring buildings and listened to the screams of help coming from far away. It has been three hours since they came and two hours since they started sleeping.

She then started thinking of the past of two years ago which changed her friendship with Sakura and her personality.

_I think Naruto likes you!_

_Omg He totally digs you!_

_I'm_ _sorry..._

_I started dating him about a week ago..._

_Could we still be friends...?_

_I started just started liking him and he liked me..._

"Tch, like him my ass, more like a replacement" Hinata didn't notice that the cherry blossom trees stopped blowing. She knew that this will be a very long day and she knew soon she had to talk to her soon unless she was dead and turned into one of 'them'.

"Stupid Naruto...falling for her...that..."

Hinata just sat down and quietly waited for something to happen like hearing a cat or a bird crapping or anything! Even if she was patient right now she just wanted to scream and wake up but she knew that what was going on was real and she had to deal with it. She closed her eyes and started to drift to sleep.

_I can't sleep...but it feels nice..._

* * *

Ok this is the first chapter so its introducing everyone kinda, ill put more details later about everyone but i hope this wasn't crappy or anything and ill make the chapters longer too so yea

Hinata: Why do you hate Sakura?

Me: I just do, seriously confessing fake love to Naruto is really fucked up

Hinata: Wait she did what now

Me:Uhhhh

Hinata:*Brings out knife*

Me: See you guys later*Runs off*

Hinata:SHE DID WHAT NOW!

**I know Hinata isn't shy and stuff but she changed after what Sakura did and I think you guys know what**


	2. Chapter 2

Its the second chapter and its ganna be longer! Yeah! WooT!

Me: Its not the best but its not the worst story

Hinata: Well if you keep writing it'll become better...

Me: True :]

* * *

_Hinata Hyuuga: Age 16_

_Lives with father and sister_

_Friends with Karin and Suigetsu for two years_

_Used to be friends with Sakura_

_Karin (Last Name...?Unknown): Age 16_

_Family away for business trip_

_Secretly likes Suigetsu_

_Friends with Hinata and Suigesu_

_Sakura Haruno: Age 16_

_Only child, parents married_

_Girlfriend to Naruto_

_Friends with Sasuke_

_Naruto Uzumaki: Age 17_

_Lives alone_

_Boyfriend of Sakura_

_Friends with everyone _

_Suigetsu __Hōzuki: Age 16_

_Lives with Mom_

_Secretly likes Karin_

_Also friends with Naruto and Sasuke_

_Sasuke Uchiha: Age 17_

_Lives with his brother,mom, and dad_

_Sakura 'had' a crush on him_

_Friends with Naruto and Sakura_

_Tsunade Senju...?: Age 51_

_Nurse to Konaha High_

_Looks like 30 year old woman_

_She knows Sakura well_

Onwards!

"Ina...Hin...Hinata wake up"

Hinata woke with a start, and realized that she was inside the building. She knew that her friends carried her in there, so she just dusted herself and went out.

"Hinata? Are you even going to say **thank you**?" Karin puffed up.

"...what's the situation?" Hinata simply ignored her.

"Ugh!" Karin went back inside while Suigetsu laughed his ass off.

"Haha...well...sorry but did you see her face? Hilarious!" He fell on his back or as you might say, he rofled.

"Shut it, or else you'll draw their attention" That shut him up "Now tell me what happened when I slept"

"Oh umm..." Suigetsu started to blush madly.

"You didn't **touch** me right?" Hinata looked at him closely.

"Wha...no! Well I...uhhhh" He started to look away and sat down.

"Tell me** now"** Hinata looked at him seriously.

"Ok..ok!"

_-Flashback-_

_"Hmm...?" Karin got up and realized that she was on top of Suigetsu._

_"EE..." She shut her mouth quickly and looked away blushing madly._

_"Hmmm? Karin? What's wrong?" Suigetsu got up looked at her curiously._

_"Noth..nothing...wait where's Hinata?"_

_"Uhhhh..."_

_They both went out and saw a very nice site, well for Suigetsu._

_Hinata was at her side, her skirt was all almost the way up to see her whole underwear, she was drooling a little and her shirt practically showed her breasts, plus she kept mumbling about somethine which to Suigetsu sounded cute._

_"Wow...she has a hot body..." _

_"EH! S..stop being a pevert! Besides what if she heard you, she would definitally kill you for that" Karin kept glaring at him._

_"Huh what you jealous?" Suigetsu smirked._

_"No...just shut up! Help me carry her inside" Karin was blushing but Suigetsu didn't notice._

_"Ok" He went to go grab her legs but,_

_"Wait. I'll carry her legs, I can't trust you if you see her underwear"_

_"How could I..nevermind just come one" He didn't bother, he had no energy._

_Once they were all inside, it became very quiet and a little awkward until Karin decided to ask some questions._

_"So...um...did you really think she has a nice body...?"_

_"Huh?...What brought that on?" Suigetsu looked at Karin who was looking away._

_"Well I um...was thinking that if I had a nice body too..." Karin gripped her chest._

_"Um uhh well Hi..Hinata has good breasts and she is average weight...and well you are skinny and have small breasts..." Suigetsu was figeting, he had no clue what was wrong with her._

_"So you perfer her body than mine...?" Karin looked heart broken._

_"Wha...well, sure Hinata is hot and stuff but I rather have your body...I mean! I uhh I wouldn't want your body! I mean...!"_

_"Suigetsu..." Karin finally looked at him and they locked eyes with each other and they got closer to each other when,_

_"Hmmm...Naruto"_

_"Uwa! Jesus that scared me" _

_"Hmm Naru..." Hinata kept mumbling unknown words._

_"Uhh am I going deaf or did she say Naruto?"_

_"Holy jesus! She still likes Naruto!" Suigetsu was doing a happy dance while Karin clapped her hands._

_-End of Flashback-_

"So yea, thats what happened"

Hinata looked disturbed and shocked, first disturbed for her friends talking about her body and shocked to say Naruto in her sleep.

"Anything else...?"

"Nope" Suigetsu got up and stretched but still was blushing.

"Well I'm suprised 'they' didn't come up and eat our guts with you two talking like that" Hinata then took her phone which read 8:09 a.m

"Haha yea well, seems there are louding things going on outside of the building"

"Well I congradulate you for showing a hint that you like Karin" Hinata noticed Suigetsu blush like a tomato.

"Shh! Don't say it out loud! What if she hears" Karin by then walked in.

"Hears what and like who?"

"Nothing!"

Hinata sighed as her friends fought, more like argued and looked down. She was observing the school and 'them'. She noticed a student run but then he got grabbed by one of 'them' and got his arm bitten, making blood gush out. More of 'them' joined in and started biting him in random spots like his leg of stomach, it was very gruesome, see someone's blood and skin being pulled. His cries died and soon he became one of 'them' now.

"We need to get going" Hinata stated and Karin and Suigetsu just nodded.

Hinata grabbed her katana, while Suigetsu grabbed his bat and Karin went inside. She later returned with a stick with a sharp end.

"I took of the broom end so I won't be defenseless"

"Aww...I wanted you to use your back scratcher...boo boo" Suigetsu was making puppy dog eyes.

"I'm still keeping it idiot! It may be usefull like distraction or something"

"She's right" Hinaa then turned to the blocked way "Come on lets get going"

They pushed that table and chairs out of the way and ran to the roof door. Hinata hesitated but just opened it. They ran down the stairs until they encountered three of 'them'

"Let me hand it" Hinata then ran to the first one striking it swiflty to its head then spin and hit the second, she kicked the third and then k.o., she finished it off. They continued running until they reached they halls, their was 'them' so they needed to be taken out.

"We'll help don't worry"

"Yeah, count on us"

They ran, Suigetsu hit one on the head making its blood get on him while Karin stabbed another one in the head. They coninued until they heared a scream from the nurse's office.

"Um..please stay away...please" the nurse Tsunade covered her eyes for them but then opened them to find Hinata, Suigetsu, and Karin were right before her covered in blood while they were on the ground with their heads crushed.

"Hey it's the nurse!" Suigetsu showed.

"No duh! It's mario, you dumbass" Karin mocked him.

"You lil..."

"Stop" Hinata turned to Tsunade "Are you ok?"

"Ye..yes but" She pointed to a student "He protected me..." Her eyes filled with tears.

Hinata crouched down to look directly to the student "What's your name?"

"R...Rock..Lee"

"Rock Lee, you know what happens if you get bitten?"

"Yes I do...please let me die youthfully..."

Hinata stood back up

"What are you doing?" Tsunade looked very concerned.

"Ending his life" Hinata simply stated.

"Eh! Bu..but..."

"This man has great pride to protect you and as a woman, my duty is for him to end with it"

"..."

"Please I don't have much time..."

Karin and Suigetsu just stood by, they knew they shouldn't interupt anything concering with life or death.

Hinata raised her katana and then...blood slattered on the window and on her. Rock Lee's eyes went back and he fell to his side. He died with a smile.

"I never killed anyone before...and I doubt he will be my last" Hinata was talking more to herself "But.."She bowed "If I ever come back when this is over, I promise to bury you, for a man such as you with such glory and pride"

They all bowed and left.

They all reached a classroom, room 35 and it seemed empty so Hinata reached to open it but it was locked with things covering the windows and probably the door. She sighed and knocked quielty hoping someone might be there to accompany them and probably that they could all get out together.

"Hey I hear knocking..." A muffled voice whispered.

"Maybe it's just one of 'them' banging at the door..."

"Nar..." Hinata couldn't hear what she said "What do you think?"

"Hm...one way to find out..."

"Wait do you mean!" The voice got a little louder.

"Marco?"

She heard someone fall and she guessed backwards.

"I thought you were saying of going out there!"

"Thats fucking dangerous!"

"Both of you shush!"

"...Polo..."

It got silent.

Suigetsu couldn't help but chuckled while Karin giggled and as for Tsunade she was holding in her laughter.

"See it is someone! Sasuke! Help me take the stuff to let them in!"

"Hn. Fine"

_Wait...Sasuke?_ Karin thought.

_Oh shit! Its Sasuke which means that Naruto and Sakura are there!_ Suigetsu was panicking.

They heard stuff being moved quietly and then both groups of people stood shocked. Hinata the most, seeing and avoiding Naruto after two years is pretty shocking. She did say that they would be alive but she never predicted that she would encounter him. Suigetsu was just waving and Karin was just staring. Meanwhile Sasuke appeared a little shocked and Naruto well he was him.

"Hinata? Karin? Suigetsu? Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto appeared happy but angry, he and Hinata used to get in big fights two years ago which included alot of swearing and sometimes they would get into fights.

Hinata said nothing, she didn't want to and she just raised her hand which meant **quit standing like morons and get the fuck in or else I'll beat the shit out of you**. Of course they all got in but before Hinata got in, she needed to get rid of some of 'them' getting closer and she did which suprised Naruto and Sasuke.

Once everythin was blocked it became very awkward and you could feel a strong tension between Naruto,Sakura and Hinata.

-Hinata Pov-

Great...I'm here with those two...

"So um..it's great seeing you after all these years" Sakura said while playing with her hair.

"Its been two years, it hasn't been long" Seriously this girl can be a pain in the ass...I mean I ain't being harsh but she is the one who can't be forgiven so I have a right to be angry even after **two** fucking years.

"Um yea" Acting all innocent...its her speciality

"Hey um Hinata why don't you tell them how we got here. Maybe they could hear our story then we hear theirs"

Karin, I love her as a sister of mine but she can be very annoying at times especially right now when I don't want to talk. Plus I bet she knows how awkward it is, god I wish I was old and not caring and taking naps for my enjoyment.

"..."

"Um well accually Karin lets hear theirs first"

Thank you Suigetsu! Someone who know me well enough to know I dont feel like talking.

"Its very short, when it started we just came here and stayed here hoping for something to happen" Naruto stared at me to tell our story.

God, can I wake up now? Wait since when did I start believing in God? I should be saying that to me not God...He's still staring at me...His eyes are very nice...and he looks handsome...I mean! Uhh shit I'm going into old Hinata mode! Right now its not time to be thinking that.

"We went to the roof and stayed there when it started" I spoke.

I don't have to give every detail.

"Oh..."

Hmph. Damn maybe I should just get out, its better than this, well at least it can't get anymore awkward..oh wait...

Sakura is holding onto his arm and looking at him with puppy eyes. Is she trying to get me angry? If she expects for us to be good again, that has to stop...great now everyone is staring at me..what do I have a penis on my check or what?

"Hinata? Could you please stop glaring at Sakura" Naruto then turned his attention to her and of course she looks saddened that I was glaring which I didn't realize I was. If she was sorry she would stop doing that...plus she even kissed him infront of me when we tried to be friends after she told me that they were going out.

"Sorry I was just staring at her forehead, I think it got bigger" Ok I had to say that! "I bet a mansion can be built there"

"Hinata! Thats so rude! How dare you!"

Can he keep his voice down...

"Well I haven't seen her in **years**"

"You little!"

"Naruto. Its ok..."

He scowled at me. Karin gave me a look of we are all going to die if this keeps up and Suigetsu was just smirking. I am playing around, for some reason I feel excited and its funny...yeah I know, it was mean but I am quite moody right now. Its fun to see him get angry and she says to stop but I can see that she wants me dead. I have always had a feeling even when we were friends that she hated me or wanted me dead.

Wait I shouldn't say dead so bluntly...but Rock Lee died with great pride and I saw that in his eyes, he was a true man and will be if there is an afterlife.

"Sorry, I apologize"

I only said it to have keep my pride in check and his pride got into me and I feel his soul...cheesy but its true and I will keep my promise.

"Tsunade" I inform her "Is there a car down from here that we could get into and escape?"

She looked suprised, I guess she's still grieving...can't blame her.

"Well there is a van..two front seats and a back with two doors to get in..."

"So like a mini truck but a van...where is it?"

"Um well we would have to go to the main enterance and if we keep running we would reach it in no time"

"That sounds good"

Everyone was jus staring at us, I dont mind, they also need to now.

I checked the time, it read 11:56 a.m.

Has it been that long? Well people say time flies by when you are doing something and in this case its very true...

"At 12:30 we'll go to her van" I said "By then everyone should have a weapon, if not then get someone to defend you"

Everyone stared in shock except Karin and Suigetsu, they know, like if they can read my mind.

"Listen, be quiet, don't draw attention and if any of you gets bitten, then game over for you"

"What makes you think you can give us orders" Naruto snapped "And don't act like this is a game"

"Then I'll like you see do better" Just do my orders "Besides I bet you were waiting for help" I stare directly to him "Listen the police aren't going to help, we were on the roof and saw the whole city, its a disaster, and he police these days are fat or are dead"

Sakura looked like she hadn't heard the word dead before well her dad is a police man but I think he's dead...not to be rude but considering the situation I really think he is dead.

"Then...t..y..you mean..m..my dad is d..d...d..dead?" She was shaking like crazying.

"If you want my honest answer then yes and I also think all our families are dead, my family may be alive"

"What are you talking about? Whats with you? Telling us tha our families are dead but yours may be alive"

Stupid Naruto, if he knew my family he wouldn't be saying that

"I said **may** and if you knew any better my family is the biggest company around the world, meaning my dad is guarded and we live in a very protective house"

Seriously I hate to talk about how rich I am...

"Look sorry if I offended you but my family may be alive, now quit bitching about it for now. If my family is dead or any of yours is alive then you proved me wrong"

We don't have much time, many of 'them' will come, considering the noise we've been making...

"Search for weapons in the room we have no time to waste"

Everyone obeyed even tho Naruto was grunting...

I hear footsteps...the others haven't noticed...

Oh...shit...

-End of Pov-

"Quickly, hurry up we have no more time!" Hinata checked her phone once more.

_12:13...close enough_

Banging began. Everyone froze, still as more bangs began to join in.

"Tch..." Hinata looked over to everyone, Tsunade was holding a broom, Sakura a book, Sasuke had found a pocket knife, and Naruto had nothing.

_Great..._

"Suigetsu guard Naruto and Sakura, Karin guard Sasuke and Tsunade!"

Then the door and things came down and they started to get in. Hinata quickly hit one, then another while Karin stabbed them in the head, and Suigetsu crushing their skulls. Hinata swifly grabbed Sasuke's pocket knife and grabbed tape and taped in on the end of her katana. It made things easier. She ran to one of 'them' stabbed it in the head, then another and another, making sure everyone was protected. She was swift when it came to fighting, her father taught her swordsmanship since she was five. There was alot but she didn't give up, at one point the thing grabbed and almost bit her when it was hit by suigetsu's bat making its blood get on her, she was shaken from seeing it die so close up infront of her, its eyes popped out and everything was all red. She was startled for only three seconds before shaking the feeling of fear off and proceeded to kill.

The pocket knife was usefull for stabbing and she could move more quickly. She kicked one and sliced it right through the brain, everything was bloody but she didn't care, she already had so much blood that she didn't give a damn anymore. Only one of 'them' remained and was finished off. On the floor everything was covered with blood, and even guts came crawling down, making the room smell so distgusting and everything all red.

"Lets get..." Hinata caugh her breath "Going..."

They all nodded amazed that they took them down.

"Try not to make a sound" Karin said while following Hinata.

They reached the stairs, very quielty whispering to each other. All of them crouched down, there

was alot of them down their and if they made more noise that would make more trouble.

"Do you think they'll see us...?" Sakura was shaking with fear

"No, not that I know of..." Hinata was observing 'them'

"How do you know that...?" Naruto looked at her seriously.

"..."

"We may need someone to check if thats true..." Sasuke was also observing them.

Everyone remained quiet, no one was willing to go do it. They were all to frightened.

"...I will..." Hinata then got up and started her way down.

"Wait Hinata, let me..." Karin was afraid something may happen to her.

"No...stay there until I give the signal..."

She then proceeded down slowly until she reached the first step.

Everything was silent and still, nothing moved around her.

_Whenever I wake up, I'm lost and always afraid..._

She hesitated but continued.

_It's never the same place, I close my eyes to escape, the walls around me..._

Her memories started flowing in of the old her.

_And I drift away, inside the silence,_

_Overtakes the Pain, In my dreams..._

Her memories of her shy self poured out, the shy, giving, never hating but never getting girl.

_I feel Immortal_

_I am not scared_

_No, I'm not scared..._

They didn't notice her at all, Hinata stayed quiet and alert.

_I feel Immortal_

_When I am there_

_When I am there_

Hinata felt free for some strange reason, as if she could care less what happened to her.

_Whenever I wake up,_

_The shards of us cut within..._

Suddenly memories of her being with Naruto stared breaking through her.

_Always the same day_

_Frozen all in the fringe_

She stopped walking as if trying to forget herself

_I surrender to the sleep_

_And leave the hurt behind me _

_There's no more death to feel_

_In my dreams..._

She started crying at old memories, she felt regret for not telling him her feelings, of happiness and loneliness...

_I feel Immortal_

_I am not scared_

_No, I'm not scared..._

Hinata felt trapped, of her feelings and what was going on with her.

_I feel Immortal_

_When I am there_

_When I am there..._

Everything then turned into a park, and she saw two children, one with messy blond hair and the other with short dark blue hair, they looked happy and were giggling.

_So far or right beside me_

_So close but they can't find me_

They both raised their pinkies to each other.

_Slowly time forgets me_

_I'm lonely, only dreaming..._

They both kissed before blushing and hugging each other

_I feel Immortal _

_I am not scared_

_No, I'm not scared..._

Hinata froze, she knew who were kissing...it was little Naruto and little Hinata.

_I feel Immortal _

_When I am there _

_When I am there_

She breathed slowly as forgetting where she was, she continued walking, tears still falling down.

_I feel Immortal_

_And I am not scared_

She reached the door, right now was no time for memories, even sad ones, Hinata raised her hand, and everyone came down. She opened the door, letting everyone out one by one, ignoring the confused looks on their faces because she knew she was still crying and she was crying alot harder inside of her.

Once they were out they made their way to the van. It was old fashioned, but stable. Tsunade made her way to the front door unlocking it then to the back to do the same.

"Its going to make alot of noise when I start it up, meaning you guys better be inside when it starts" She then quickly got in while the others did the same.

"Hey Hina...? Why were you crying?" Karin would leave it be, but Hintata never cried for as long as she known her.

"...It's nothing" Hinata covered her eyes, everyone was curious, and became more curious.

"Tell us why" This time Naruto spoke.

"..." _i cried because of our childhood...and our promise to each other..._

The car suddenly started and it indeed made noise. It got their attention in no time and they slowly made their way to them.

"WAIT!" A loud voice came over them.

Suigetsu and Sasuke opened the doors and say students running towards them, they were pretty far away but were running for lifes, which was very true.

"AH! What do I do...they are coming closer..." Tsunade was frightened, they inched closer every second.

"We wait! We can't leave them!" Naruto responded

Hinata looked outside, many of 'them' were closer than the students, and by the time they would come, Hinata and the others would be completely surrounded and would get bitten and killed.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Huh what are you saying Hinata" Naruto looked at her confused.

"Suigetsu, Karin! Close the doors!" Karin and Suigetsu closed them in no time.

"What are y-!"

"Tsunade step on it!" Hinata yelled very loudly.

"Y-yess!" _They are not humans, they are not humans!_

She stepped on the pedal which trampled alot of them._ Not humans, not humans!_

"HERE WE GO!" The van crashed through the gate making their way out.

Naruto looked suprised, very suprised.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WE NEED TO GET BACK THERE!" Naruto was screaming his brains out, and banging on the door.

"..."

"WHY! HOW COULD WE LEAVE THEM?"

"..."

"SAY SOMETHING DAMNIT!"

"We had to, 'let them die or we all die'..."

"BULLSHIT!"

"..."

"SASUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM!"

Sasuke looked away, his hair covered his eyes "Hinata is right...we all die or they die..."

Everyone nodded except fo Sakura.

"BUT...BUT...but...!"

"If we stayed we would have all died..." Tsunade joined in "It's very true or else I wouldn't have listened to Hinata!"

Naruto stayed silent and so did everyone.

_It was only necessary...right...?_

_

* * *

_There second chapter done, spelling mistakes but im to lazy to check them :P

Hinata: So what happened to the students?

Me: What do you think?

Hinata: They went to the movies?

Me: Huh!

_Note:Song called I feel Immortal by Tarja Turunen_

_It's very beautiful..._


	3. Chapter 3

I got lazy hehe :P

Oh Yeah

I Don't Own Naruto In Any Way, If I Did Naruto Would Be Sexting Hinata

**XD**

_Review? _

* * *

Everyone was in two groups, one of Naruto and Sakura and the other Hinta, Karin, etc while Tsunade drove in the front.

They were heading to a far destination, which resulted of going out of the city.

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata sighed, Naruto and Sakura were in the front corner mumbling about something. She couldn't figure out what they were saying. Not that she tried listening..._

_"So...Sasuke how was America? (Two years ago Sasuke came back from America after what Sakura did to Hinata, Suigetsu hasn't talked to him so this is the first time)_

_"Hn. It was alright" Sasuke looked over to Sakura, his eyes looked disappointed. Karin saw him but said nothing._

_"Cool, hey Hinata? Where are we heading?" Suigetsu was trying to keep a lively aura then a depressed one._

_"We are going to Rain City" Hinata already informed Tsunade so there was no worries._

_"Rain? Won't that take like a three or four days?"_

_"Yes at most if there was traffic but since...they came traffic shouldn't be hard besides if we need gas we'll just go to a gas station, and food" _

_"Hmm...then how long will it take now?" He was deeply curious._

_"One maybe two days at most"_

_"Wow you planned that out Hinata" This time Karin spoke._

_"Well I have a house over there we can use with high protection, my father may be there with Hanibi..." Hinata never really liked her family, Hanibi was a spoiled brat and her father praised her._

_"Oh right..." Everyone then got silent, they wondered about their parents._

_-End-_

"Ah Everyone!" Everyone turned their heads "There's a gas station, should we stop? We have been driving for three hours and we can take items"

"That's a good idea."

...

"Ah it feels good to stretch your legs!" Suigetsu was all jumpy, he dislikes being not able to move much.

Naruto and Sakura stayed inside, they didn't want to be with them.

Karin sighed "They are still mad..." She was more talking to herself.

Tsunade entered the store with Hinata, it was deserted, some items were on the ground.

"No one is here..." Hinata went forth to the drinks section and grabbed a water. She drank it quickly. Tsunade grabbed a bag and went collection any medicine of some sort. Karin and Suigetsu did the same except they went to the candy section.

Sasuke looked at the drinks.

"Hey Hinata" Hinata turned her head. "Help me get the water loaded in the van"

She nodded and they procceded to load up.

Tsunade loaded gas in the van and filled it up. She waited paiently, enjoying the breeze,

_Ah it feels like we are on vacation..._

"Tsunade?"

"Ah, yes...?

Hinata stood infront of her.

"There's a dirt road that leads to my house, its a private road, its about halfways to the city"

"Ah ok, I'll make sure not to miss it"

"Ok"

She turned to get back inside, everyone was finished, gas and items were stored in the back with everyone so they were good to go. Tsunasde turned on the ignition and drove. Soon after they left many of 'them' started to appear at the store. There was a casino near by which many people went to. They were lucky to leave before they came.

Suigetsu was eating alot of candy followed by Karin, Sasuke ate some chips along with Naruto and Sakura who finally looked at them but haven't spoken(They were in a circle of some sort). Hinata was just staring into space.

_I remember now...that memory...how could I forget...when we met..._

She was still questioning the fact that she and Naruto kissed when they were younger, but she couldn't help but smile. She felt heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders and that she could fly away, like a bird.

"Hinata?" Karin looked at her suspiously "Why are you smiling?" (Hinata rarely smiles)

"Oh uhh...n-not-noting" Hinata looked suprised, she hasn't stuttered in a long time.

"...OH MY FUCKEN GOD!" Everyone looked at Karin.

"WHAT!" Suigetsu joined in.

"HINATA IS BLUSHING! AM I DREAMING? AND SHE EVEN STUTTERED!" Karin was throwing her arms like crazy.

"WHAT!" Suigetsu went to Hinata looking at her closely, he spotted pink on her face, which resulted of going red.

"OMG! THIS IS...THIS IS! TO MUCH!" Karin fainted. She got to excited of the fact that Hinata was human that had emotions.

"AHH SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! KARIN IS COUGHING UP BLOOD!" She was coughing up blood but it was because she was to excited.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP!" Hinata was blushing like a tomato. She turned away from them and made eye contact with Naruto.

_Oh shit...I see black spots..._

She turned her head quickly away and covered herself.

_Shit, shit! Don't tell me I'm going to faint! This is bad! bad, BAD! Ok breathe in and out, relax...nothing can go anymore wrong._

Karin regained conscious. She wiped her mouth then looked at Hinata who was in a ball.

She grabbed Hinata cheeks and whispered to her ear. "So you **still** like Naruto" It was more of a statement that a question.

Hinata pushed her and stood "OF COURSE I DON"T!" but her face said something else.

"Hinata you shouldn't stand up when a car is moving" Suigetsu said calmly while snickering.

"Ha? Wha are y-" The car hit a bump on the road which resulted of Hinata trying to keep her balance.

She fell and she was supposed to land on Karin but she moved out of the way so Hinata fell on Naruto.

_Oh...crap..._

Hinata felt like dieing, not only was she on Naruto, Karin and Suigetsu were laughing their asses off and Sakura looked suprised. Sasuke stayed the same.

"OMG! This is to funny!" Suigetsu had his feet in the air.

Hinata moved off of Naruto quickly and stumbled back. Naruto looked very suprised and was blushing? A tiny bit of pink was on him.

"Naruto also? Man this is to much!" Suigetsu couldn't breathe.

"Suigetsu don't tease him. Its only natural to blush when a nice breasted girl like Hinata falls on him making him turne-" Karin dodged a bottle thrown at her.

"Say anymore and I will kill you" Hinata grabbed her wooden sword with the pointed knife at the end.

"Well its true Hinata, you are very sexy" Karin was smiling evilly.

"True" Suigetsu was smirking evilly.

"Both of you guys are peverted" Hinata put her sword down. She turned her head away.

"CHANCE!" Karin yelled.

Suigetsu quickly grabbed Sasuke and closed both of their eyes.

Karin then grabbed Hinata and lifted her shirt revealing bra.

"HA! How do you like that Naru-" Karin got punched and was sent backwards.

"You lil..." Hinata looked at Naruto who in return was blushing madly. _Stupid perverts..._

"Ouch...that hurt" Karin was rubbing her nose.

Suigetsu let go of Sasuke and opened his eyes. "Aw plan fail"

"Both of you guys..!" Hinata looked at Suigetsu and Karin "..."

_They are trying to help...in a stupid way..._

"Morons"

Karin smiled, while rubbing her nose and layed down. Hinata sighed, she was still seeing black spots so she decided to rest, so nothing more can go wrong.

While Hinata was sleeping, Suigetsu crawled over to Karin.

"Hey when everyone is asleep, should we...you know"

Karin gave a chessy smile "Of course"

"Hehe great"

_-Hinata's dream-_

_Hinata was standing in a park, a colorful one._

_"Oi Hina!" Little Naruto came running to her._

_"N-Naruto-kun" Little Hinata was playing with her fingers._

_"Did you wait long?"_

_"N-nope, not a-at all"_

_"Heh thats good!" Naruto grabbed her hand "Come on"_

_They both raced to the swings and started to swing. They raced on them but Naruto won. Hinata jumped from the swing and landed softly while Naruto hit the ground hard. She rushed over to him, making sure that he wasn't hurt anywhere. Naruto smiled and started laughing, Hinata joined in. They climbed to the slide and slid down. Naruto started climbing it up but failed. So he took of his shoes so it could be easier to climb but he was wrong. Hinata smiled and tried it herself and succeded. Naruto got and his hands and knees and started getting depressed. Hinata slid down and hugged him. Naruto then hugged her back. He then pretened to be a monster and chased Hinata. She ran playfully and got tackled down and they both started rolling down the hill._

_"Um Hinata?" Naruto was blushing._

_"Y-yes?"_

_"When we grow up...will you be my wife?" _

_Hinata looked startled. He said it so sudden that she just started in shock._

_"I mean if you don't want to thats fine!" Naruto was moving around alot._

_"No! I d-do..wa-want to.." Hinata was blushing alot, both were on the same level of blushing._

_"Really! Thats great!" Naruto smiled "When you didn't reply I got worried"_

_"I'm s-sorry! Y-you said i-it so su-suddenly" _

_"Haha" Naruto lifted his pinky. Hinata just stared._

_"Pinky promise"_

_"Yes. Pinky promise" Hinata looked deep into his eyes and Naruto did the same. She giggled._

_"I, Naruto Uzumaki! Take you as my future wife!" Naruto said it proudly._

_"A-and I, Hinata Hyuuga t-take you as m-my furture h-h-husband" Hinata almost fainted on the last word._

_Their fingers crossed one another and Naruto leaned to Hinata. Hinata looked suprised but did the same. They kissed sweetly and softly afraid that one of them would shatter away. They let go._

_Hinata was on the verge of tears streaming down. Naruto looked at her and hugged her. She did the same. Both were extremely red but enjoyed eachother's company. They stayed that way for a long time._

_After it became dark, they had to say goodbye._

_"See ya!" He walked away_

_"Y-yeah" She looked sad._

_Naruto noticed this and raised his pinky._

_"Don't forget! You are my future wife!" Naruto gave his best smiles and ran._

_Hinata cried happily. She turned to walk to her house followed by bodyguards who were hiding from her, keeping a lookout._

_She knew this but didn't mind._

_All she knew was that when she grew up she would be,_

_Hinata Uzumaki._

_-End-_

Hinata woke up with a start. It was dark and she could tell someone else was driving because Tsunade was near her. Everyone was sleeping quietly. She noticed Sasuke wasn't there so he must be the one driving. He was a pro so it didn't worry her. She layed back down, closed her eyes and reopened them and turned to her left. She noticed spiky blond hair in her view and started to quickly get up but two pairs of arms put her back down.

Naruto was hugging her tightly thinking she was a large pillow. Hinata cursed under her breathe and tried to break free. She failed. Naruto was stronger than her, she was thinking of kicking his manhood but she didn't want to wake up the others.

_Damn it, this isn't were I was sleeping! Karin and Suigetsu must have put me here when everyone was sleeping! Those two never learn!_

"Hmm...ramen"

_Idiot...ok I can get out of his grip...I hope_

Hinata tried to break free once more but Naruto held on tighter. Hinata turned around to not be so close to his face, sure she may still like him or **love** but it wouldn't be so right if anything like kissing would happen.

Naruto's hands were tightly around her stomach, Hinata prayed he wouldn't move them somewhere else.

"Naruto...wake up" Hinata was being ultra quiet, she did not want Sakura to wake up and be an awkward situation.

Naruto mumbled something unknown and in respose put his hand on her breasts.

_This idiot! Ok stay calm...stay calm! Maybe I should kick him...!_

He gripped her hard, making her feel very uncomfortable. Naruto noticed in his sleep that he was touching something soft so he played with it. His hand gripped her breast and started moving it around, then softly touching it. He then pinched her nipple.

_AH! I WILL KILL HIM! KILL!_

He continued to do this over and over until he found out that this thing he was playing with was covered, so he put his hand under her shirt making Hinata shiver, then went under her bra. Once again he played with it. She struggled to move away from him with all of her might, but he just gripped harder.

Hinata was cursing under her breathe, she was feeling sick and weird. Never in her life had a man touched her like this. She didn't move, hoping he would get bored and let her go, but he didn't. In fact he was having fun.

_Ok I'm gonna hurt him now!_

Hinata tempted to turn around but couldn't. She fought with all of her strength but failed. She sighed and noticed Tsunade. Hinata moved her leg to make Tsunade help her. She poked her shoulder, nothing happened and poked again but still nothing. Naruto became more curious of what he was touching so he explored her body. Hinata let out a "eep" noise and started to poke Tsunade more roughly. She woke up and turned around sleepy. It took her a few seconds to figure out what was happening.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade yelled making everyone wake up. Sasuke was startled almost hitting the brakes but he didn't.

_Oh...FUCK!_

Naruto woke up with a start and noticed what he was doing. One of his hands was near Hinata's private and the other under her shirt and bra, squeezing her. Everyone stared suprised and it became very quiet.

"NARUTO! What do you think your doing to Hinata!"

"AH!" Naruto let go of her and stumbled back. He was blushing madly and was frightened he might die.

Hinata stayed quiet, turned to Suigetsu and Karin and glared.

"That worked better than I thought" Karin was hugging Suigetsu.

"Yeah but do you see a demon behind her, or is it me?"

"No...I see it too" They started shivering

"Hinata are you alright?" Tsunade crawled to her "Did he hurt you?"

"...My breasts..." Hinata looked away hands clenching.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Tsunade looked worried.

Hinata started shaking with anger, "I said he touched my breasts! He was playing with them, moving them around, pinching my nipples over and over again! Never letting me go and he almost touched my vagina! So I don't think I'm alright!"

Everyone froze like statues. Then stared at Naruto angrily.

"Naruto!~" Tsunade had an evil tone "Apologize!~"

"Ah! Um...uh...mm...ehh..." Naruto was trying to say something but Sakura spoke.

"Hinata" She turned to face Sakura.

_Great..._

"I'm sure Naruto didn't mean to do those things. He was sleeping and I think you didn't want him to stop"

"Huh?" Hinata stared in disbelief.

"I mean if you really wanted to stop him, you would the second he started to do that"

Naruto sighed happily and replied.

"Yeah! I mean you could have shouted the second I was doing that!"

"...Are you fucking stupid Sakura!"

"Eh?"

"What I mean is are you stupid! I didn't yell because I didn't want to wake everyone up and be in this situation! I tried to get out of his grip but he's to strong! I kept trying to move away and was even planning to kick him the balls! In fact the other reason I didn't yell was because I didn't want to be stuck facing you! You annoy me! I despise you! Do you think I could forgive you and be all jolly and shit! You knew I liked Naruto alot two years ago but still went for him, even tho you talked Sasuke this, Sasuke that, oh I'll wait for Sasuke forever! You went for Naruto because he was a replacement for Sasuke, but then he came back after three years and you just ignored Naruto, saying he was just a boy who was your friend! Stop acting like you care a crap! I know you pretend to be kind and sweet but your not! You always abused you mom, making her buy you shit and took my kindness for granted. You always told me that you would pay me back, but never! Never did you do that! You said we are friends and that's what friends do! I got tried of it even when you were with Naruto infront of me! You knew I still lik..**love** in fact him! You guys kissed and flirted, it made me sick! I have so many other reasons to hate you! I..I..."

Karin tapped Hinata's shoulder and hugged her.

"Its ok...we're here Hinata...so please...stop crying..."

Hinata didn't realize that after her second or third sentence that she started pouring tears like crazy. She couldn't hold in her sobs anymore and started yelling on Karin's shirt. Sakura looked like she was going to cry and Naruto held her. Tsunade noticed that the car stopped, she figured Sasuke wanted to know what was happening. Suigetsu joined in on the hug.

They heard door close outside and Sasuke opened the backdoors.

"Tsunade can you drive now?"

"Yeah..." She looked at Hinata "Do you want to come with me?"

Hinata calmed down, stared at Tsunade and nodded. Karin let her go as well as Suigetsu.

They exited and Sasuke entered and closed the doors. Everyone was silent.

Tsunade entered the drivers seat as Hinata took the oppisite.

She started the car and drove. Hinata was wiping the tears away and snffing alot.

"...Naruto and I met long ago..." Hinata stared ahead at the road.

"R-really...?" Tsunade did the same.

"Yes when we were five or six...we made a promise but a week after that I moved, I returned middle school, hoping to see him again...I did and prayed he didn't forget about me during those years but he did...he had no idea who I was but didn't care because he already had eyes for someone else..."

"Sakura..."

"Yup...we became friends right away, word spreads quickly about a highly rich person so thats probably why. She seemed nice at the beginning but I soon found out about her **real** self. She always ordered her mom around and her dad treated her like a princess, she even made me buy her gifts. We shared secrets but I always lied about mine and probably did the same, I did tell her tho about me liking Naruto but I didn't tell her about my promise with him..."

"What was your promise?"

"We promised to be married to each other and kissed" Hinata smiled at this.

"Oh~!" Tsunade giggled " Hinata Uzumaki~"

"Haha, yeah...am I, a bad person?" Hinata got serious at this.

"No...of course not, everyone has drama and its very serious at times like now but I think you are a wonderful person..." Tsunade remembered how she ended Rock Lee's life, it was a very noble.

"Thanks" It got quiet again but it was nice.

Inside everyone was seperated, Karin with Suigetsu, Sasuke was alone and Naruto hugging Sakura who was crying.

She sobbed alot and hugged Naruto tightly. A vein popped on Karin's head, she really hated when Hinata cries, it was very emotional for her to see her friend in such a weakened state. Hinata always was tough, never smiling nor crying and to see her like that was frightening. She never knew she would be so fragile and shattered. Suigetsu looked at her and sighed.

"It's our fault isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"If we didn't do that, this wouldn't have happened..."

"No" Karin leaned back "I think it was best for Hinata to do that...she was holding that in for a long time..."

"Yeah...it was the best..."

Sakura whimpered and Karin couldn't take it anymore. She growled at her direction causing her to hide behind Naruto.

"Hey stop that." Naruto said in a rough voice.

-Karin Pov-

He told me to stop growling...I can stop when I want to

"Make me" I smirked and smiled evilly.

That bitch made my friend cry! How could I not just be mean! Seriously we should have left her to die. If Hinata heard me say this she would probably call me a idiot or moron but hey that's why I love her.

"What did you say" Naruto was glaring daggers at me.

Suigetsu was looking at me stupidly...but thats cute...I mean no time for that!

"Are you deaf or something ramen-boy?" Yeah this asshole likes ramen, like alot, he eats it every single day. Seriously how can Hinata like him...well she would say the same thing to me...but still! Naruto is a asshole, stupid, blind, deaf, likes a bitch...wait no is **her** bitch, and so much more!

"You lil-"

That bitch grabbed his arm and looked at him with puppy eyes. Please even I could do better!

" its ok..." Ok thats it! I am going to puke!

"PLEASE!" I yelled "You are just trying to be nice!" This bitch spreaded rumors of me, making people hate me and not want to talk to me. Suigetsu was my friend before those stupid ass rumors so he didn't believe them and Hinata...well she looked like a disaster when I first saw her...bruises everywhere, probably from fighting...we talked with eachother everyday and soon she began to look better and smiled for the first time to me and Suigetsu. She wasn't shy or any crap like that, when I was talking to her back then..she was more emotionless until she smiled of course! It was so cute! She told me about Sakura, we almost made a "I Hate Sakura" club but that would get us in trouble. Her personalitly got better and this is how she is now.

"Hey don't yell at her like that!" Stupid Naruto. How could he still defend her even after **touching **and** hearing **Hinata.

"Stop" Sasuke spoke, he was being really quiet, did he hear what Hinata said? "Both of you, everyone has it tough right now"

I huffed, and turned away.

"Sasuke" I said while tapping my fingers on the floor, it keeps me from going crazy and lashing out "Did **you** hear what Hinata said?"

He became quiet once more, seriously today's ignore questions and shut the fuck up. He nodded staring down.

"Good 'cause I want to know who's side you are on" I have to know, Sasuke knows all of us and if he picks them, I'm gonna go nuts.

He sighed "Yours I think..."

Naruto looked at him then turned mad and faced away.

"Then don't inte-"

"Karin..." Suigetsu interupted me when I was going to say don't interupt me!

"What?" I managed to keep cool.

"You look like a dead cat" He smirked then added "And look so not sexy"

"HUH!" I exploded "YOU LITTLE FISH STICK!"

"Fish stick?"

"Yes you look like a fucking fish!"

He smiled and said "That's the Karin I know"

"What the fuck are you talking about!" I was practically screaming.

"Your holding in yourself"

"Ah...SHUT THE FUCK UP! I can be serious at times too! You little fish stick! And I can stop cursing when I fucking want to!" I puffed and huffed and if I was a big bad wolf I would send him far away.

"Whatever dumb slut" Then I hit him hard.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME! I WILL KILL YOU!" I hit him alot and very hard. I stopped to catch my breathe.

"Feeling better?"

"Huh...?" I did feel better and I was no longer going crazy.

"Yeah...thanks..." Shit I was blushing now! Oh crap! Stupid feelings! My period must be soon...

He smirked and layed down, he wasn't injured because I do hit him alot...

"Asshole..." I muttered, he looked at me "YOUR MAKING ME BLUSH! STU-"

"SHUT UP YOU MORONS! TSUNADE CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH ALL THE COMMOTION SO BE QUIET BEFORE I MAKE YOU!"

Hinata...HINATA! She was ok after all! I feel like dancing tho her threat scared me shitless. Her voice sounds alright and must be safe...wait safe?

"Oh looks like she's ok" Suigetsu smiled and hugged me. I hugged him back and we were both crying like crazy.

Sakura looked afraid, ha bitch! Naruto looked suprised at first then started to blush like hell, he must have remembered what she said or what he did, probably of what he did and Sasuke looked the same...wait he was smiling a bit, its cute...I mean shit! I love Suigetsu! I mean...uhh shit I'm blushing again...

-End of Pov-

Hinata rolled down her window to feel the air.

"Thanks..I couldn't concentrate at all..."

"You welcome, they're idiots" Hinata remembered something "Oh Tsunade"

"Yes?"

"It gets foggy half way to the city so be careful" Tsunade smiled.

"Of course, I won't mess up"

_I think she doesn't get it...It gets really foggy..._

"Ne Hinata-chan?"

"Chan?" Hinata questioned.

"Oh I thought it sounded cute...what do you like most of Naruto?"

Hinata blushed and felt the wind on her skin, it was soft and soothing.

"Everything..."

"Oh~! How adorable!"

Hinata laughed softly "Tsunade, I feel tired...I'm going to sleep for a bit..."

"Ok I'll wake you up if anything happens."

"Yeah..." Hinata dozed off

"KYAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The car drove to many of them, on the road that it crashed to a tree. Hinata woke up quickly and saw a frightened Tsunade.

"What happened!" Hinata looked outside. Everything was foggy, nothing can be seen.

"It got really foggy, that I couldn't see what I was driving and crashed!" Blood was on the windows.

"Shit!"

Many of 'them' started walking towards them. Hinata opened the door, followed by Tsunade. They ran to the back and found everyone getting out. They held weapons of somesort. Hinata couldn't tell who was who but that didn't matter. Someone poked her.

"Here Hinata" Her wooden sword was given to her.

"Karin...thanks"

"What happened?" That voice belonged to Naruto.

"We crashed" Hinata replied.

"..."

"Its very foggy out here" This time Sasuke spoke.

"We have no time to waste, they are coming! Follow my voice and run"

Hinata darted the oppisite direction of 'them' "Over hear!"

Soon everyone ran and followed, Hinata Sliced one of them then another.

_So many...damn Tsunade must have skipped the private road...the main road is dangerous, it has to much of them...that's why I told her..._

"Keep running!"

"KYA!" It was Sakura.

She got caught by the arm and was about to be bitten when, Karin stabbed it in the head, making blood gush out and get on Sakura.

"Come on!" Sakura nodded and procceded to run.

They continued to run for 10-15 minutes until they came to a halt. The fog became more clear and everyone could see each other. They were catching their breathe, Hinata sat down so did Karin.

"*Huff* I'm..*Huff* sure that *Huff* we are far away from them..."

"Yeah *Huff* I dont see any of them..." Karin layed down on the hard road floor.

Tsunade was apologizing alot, saying "I'm sorry" over and over again.

"Its ok" Hinata regained her breathe "I thought there would be less fog but, since it's September, I guess its fogger than usual"

Tsunade looked reliefed.

"I think the priate road is near so we should just walk the rest of the way" Everyone nodded.

Karin and Suigetsu were skipping in the front, they knew the way, Tsunade was behind with Sasuke, followed by Naruto and Sakura then Hinata.

_Feels nice out here..._

Naruto slowed down to be next to Hinata. She noticed this but just stared ahead.

"Say um...Hinata?" Naruto was nervous.

"What?" Hinata knew what was coming.

"Do you still you know...**love** me...?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Shouldn't you apologize for touching me?"

"AH! Oh um...sorry..." Naruto was as red as lava.

"And to answer your question...you should know the answer."

"Huh?"

"We promised...didn't we?"

"I don't catch you..." Naruto was confused as fuck.

"Pinky promise..." Hinata stared down, saddened.

"Eh...pinky promise?...Hmmm" Naruto scratched his head "Pinky promise..." He then started to freak out.

"Wait!" Everyone turned around "You mean **that** pinky promise! That one!"

"Yes..." Hinata then started to go red.

"You mean your that girl! That girl I pinky swore to marry! We...we even kissed..."

Everyone was dumbfounded, not only did he say that out loud, he said it infront of Sakura.

Hinata stopped walking and looked back.

"That sweet little girl...is you...?"

"Yes how many times do I have to say it!" Hinata grew annoyed.

"Thats..thats! GREAT!" Naruto hugged her. Then let go.

"You have no idea how much I missed you! I searched everywhere for you! You don't know how happy I am right now!"

Hinata stared in shock.

"Eh?"

"Dont eh me! I am so glad! Teme did you hear!"

"Ya Dobe" Sasuke smirked.

"I had a hinch it was you! I mean I'm still mad at what happened at school but I am so happy!"

"Naruto..."

"Ah right there's no more kun! I missed that!"

"Ha?"

Naruto started twirling around.

"Naruto...you know that promise was long ago and you have someone else"

"Eh...? Oh..." He turned to Sakura who was crying "Ah Sakura look its..um...uhhh"

"Yes it's nothing..." Hinata stood firm, she started walking ahead of everyone.

"Hinata...it **isn't** nothing" Karin said.

"I know..."

* * *

Omg! Wow~ I amaze myself!

Me:Say Hinata how can you use that sword with that knife? wont it break?

Hinata: You need to use strength also for it so its all good

Me: Oh me likey

Hinata: Perv

Me: What?

Hinata: Nothing .

Me: O.0


	4. Chapter 4

Hehe sorry it's late but I got lazy of typing? Well, whatever and I have been drawing Cage of Eden, Elfen Lied, HSOTD, Higurahsi, and Naruto.

(Yes I know, Naruto is kinda a prick or out of character but it's my story, so I can do whatever I want. Don't like my story, don't read. Also thanks for the reviews, I love them! They make my day all wonderful and super. I always get anixious when I read them but once I do, I feel all fluffy and tingly, not in a sexual manner.)

(Right now, to catch up on the story, Hinata and the others are walking away from the city to go to her private road, its foggy so Tsunade missed the turn to go there. Naruto remembered Hinata''s and his promise. The reason the aren't walking up the road is because it's the main road to the city so there is going to be alot of 'them', it's a big city. Sakura and Hinata used to be friends, Sakura was a little spoiled brat to say, but I'll try to make her better, if she doesn't do shit in the manga.)

(The story may seem not horrorish but who can blame me.)

**I don't own Naruto, or stuff like that, if I did Naruto would have probably raped Hinata by now...**

"Ugh! Are we there yet!" Suigetsu was walking ahead of the others.

"NO! For the 50th time, no!" Karin was annoyed and cranky.

"How long have we been walking?" Suigetsu was getting onto everyone's nerves.

"An hour! Just shut up already!" Karin stomped off ahead of the others, not wanting to hear his complaining.

"Aww~!" Suigetsu moaned and went after her, he knew he was bugging her, it was very entertaining to him.

"Finally..." Hinata mummered, then turned to everyone," We'll get there in 30 minutes or so"

She turned back and walked ahead, not wanting to see Naruto anymore, it was tormenting for her. Tsunade noticed this, and touched Naruto's shoulder. He turned to see a very serious face. He could tell what she wanted to say so he slowed down and let Sakura and Sasuke walk ahead.

"What is it?" He questioned while stretching his soar limps.

"Naruto...Hinata is suffering right now...I hate to see her like this..." Tsunade had great concern for everything, once she even saved a dieing bird and took it into her home, people got creeped out that she did that, tending a wild animal who could have something infective. She didn't bother with their words, and treated it like a king.

"I know, I'm so confused...I don't know what to do..." Naruto eyes dropped to the ground, ashamed.

"Tell me the situation and maybe I can help" Tsunade said in a boastful voice.

"Well, lets start with when I was a child, I met Hinata at the park, she was very adorable with her warm, kind smile...we made a promise to marry each other and shared our first...kiss" At this Naruto blushed "She later moved about a week later...I think she moved back during middle school year but I thought it wasn't her besides I liked Sakura alot...Hinata became friends with Sakura and evertime she saw me, she would faint or get red as a tomato, seriously. Anywho, those two got into fights in highschool year, it started when I finally started dating Sakura. Of course I defended her, so me and Hinata got into fights, which led to fists and bruises. She stopped fighting and I rarely saw her, when I did she was with Karin and Suigetsu, and yeah then the world went crazy as hell and now we're here." Naruto let out a long sigh, finishing his short story of the past events.

"I see, well to summarize this..." Tsunade got a piece a paper from her notebook,which was in her purse, she began to write, making Naruto curious of what she was scribbling about. "Here" She handed him the paper. It read:

1. Promise-kiss\ then leave

2. Return-Didn't know it was her\ In love with someone else

3. Friends

\ Tried to be friends

5. Fists\ Bruises

6. Leave to new friends

7. Now, remember, and confused

"Yeah pretty much sums it up..." Naruto handed the notebook back to her.

"Well then, I think I have an answer" Tsunade beamed.

"Really!" Naruto felt a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"Yes, break up with Sakura and go for Hinata" Tsunade smiled greatly.

"HA? What...! In the world are you saying?" Naruto looked dumbfounded.

Tsunade giggled, "I was kidding, but consider it Naruto," She turned serious again, "She loves you more than you know...plus didn't you feel better after I said I had the answer" At this Tsunade walked past Sakura and Sasuke and started talking to Hinata.

"She loves me more than I know...?" Naruto was greatly confused now but shrugged it off and started mumbling.

(Off to Karin and Suigetsu)

"Seriously shut the fuck up!" Karin was bothered to the extent.

"Your so mean! It's been a long time! Can't we rest?" Suigetsu's feet hurt.

"No! When can we rest when 'they' could be coming!" Karin cursed under her breathe and contiuned stomping ahead.

"Then we'll kill them! PLEASE! I beg you!" Suigetsu was crawling by now.

"NO! Look, tell me something else and I'll do it" Karin wasn't really listening to what she was saying.

"Something?"

"Yes! Did I stutter?" Karin was going to blow.

"Then..." Suigetsu got up from the ground and smirked.

"What?" Karin was cooling off, looking at him, making her blush. _Damn...he's very good looking..._

"Call me Suigetsu-sama in a sweet little voice and I'll stop complaining" Suigetsu looked at a very suprised Karin.

"Hell no" _She answered without hesiation..._ Suigetsu sweat-dropped.

"Fine then can we please rest~! PLEASE!" Suigetsu was trying for her to say yes.

"UGH! Fine...!" Karin was out of options.

"Fine for what?" Suigetsu leaned close to her, wanting to hear.

"Fine...Fine...Suigetsu-sama...!" Karin blushed madly.

"Oh~! That sounds so nice! But it could be better if it was sweeter" He was teasing her.

"...Suigetsu-sama~..." Karin tried her best not to choke him to death.

"Perfect!" He smiled and clapped,"I better show this to everyone!"

He grabbed her wrist and walked back to where Hinata and the others were.

"Wait! NO!" Karin was struggling for him to let her go.

"Hey everyone!" Suigetsu got everyone's attetion, "Look!"

"What is it?" Hinata said in a mone toned voice.

"Look! Karin say it!" Suigetsu was practically calling the whole world to see.

"NO!" Karin finally got free and punched him, but he blocked it.

"Oh~Fine then! Hinata! I want to rest!" Suigetsu ran to Hinata and gave her puppy eyes.

"Suigetsu, we aren't resting, it'll waste time" Hinata sighed but couldn't stare at him, he was so adorable with those puppy eyes.

"Ten minutes! I beg!" He started whimpering. He continued to do this, begging and saying 'Pretty please'

Karin couldn't take it, she got jealous, very, even if it was her best friend, "...Suigetsu-sama~! W-we need to keep walking, you dumbass"

Everyone stared at her, never in their life have they heard Suigetsu be called that, by Karin for that matter. Karin would have never had said it, but she got jealous everytime Suigetsu went to another girl. She would beat the living crap out of him, but she just stood still, blushing.

"Pfft!" That noise came from Naruto, "OMG! That's to funny! Suigetsu you are a god for taming the beast!"

"NARUTO! YOU ASSHOLE!" Karing went to beat him up but turned to Hinata, she was silent and showed no emotion.

"What are you going to do?" Naruto threatened happily.

"Your lucky!" Naruto stopped laughing and stared,"Because you...you have someone very special to me that cares for you!"

Hinata stared wide-eyed at her red haired friend, "So I won't kill you because...I don't want her to feel more pain as it is..."

At this, Karin started crying a bit, but wiped it off. "Suigetsu-sama~! Let's go!"

Suigetsu just nodded and followed, Tsunade smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand for them to keep walking. Naruto was stunned as well as Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke hn'ed and continued to walk, he past Naruto and said in a low voice, "Pick her"

Naruto stared back at his friend, he didn't know what to say. Everyone was saying to leave Sakura and pick Hinata, but he just couldn't say "Hey Sakura, we're breaking up, bye bye~!" It was a hard desicion for him, he finally has the one he wanted but he also wants her too, their promise was special for him and he never backs down on a promise, not in a million years. Sure they fought and cursed to one another but he began to realize why she was enraged and furious. Plus the world was dead, and it could never be the same again.

He sighed and walked beside Sakura. He made a desicion, it was for the best to him.

"Sakura..." Naruto looked guilty.

"What?" Sakura smiled.

"We...we should...b-break u-up for a while now.."

"Eh?" Was all she could say.

"I feel guilty when I'm with you and I may began starting to feel for Hinata..." Naruto blushed at this.

"..." Sakura looked very suprised.

"Sakura?" Naruto turned to see her face.

"Why?" She looked saddened a bit, confused.

"S-Sakura...it's for the best..."

"_You went for Naruto because he was a replacement for Sasuke, but then he came back after three years and you just ignored Naruto, saying he was just a boy who was your friend!"_

"I think I am a replacement...it took six months after Sasuke came back to tell him we were together..."

"B-but!" Sakura clasped her hands to her chest.

"Sakura...go for Sasuke..." With this he ran ahead.

Sakura was left, she was regaining her thoughts, knowing it was over...

_Naruto...thank you...finally you moved on from me...go for her..._

Naruto huffed when he caught up to Hinata and Tsunade making them stop. Tsunade noticed Naruto breathing heavily and let out a giggle. She went off, thinking.

_He made a wise desicion but I don't think it'll be that easy...he may still love Sakura, plus he's a stupid idiot...guess he took my advice_

"Hinata..."She stared back, emotionless.

"I um...uhh...hmm..." Naruto was lost, sure he ran to her but he didn't think of talking to her.

"...what is it?" Hinata didn't bother to stop walking

"Um uhh, I...ain't with Sakura anymore..." This suprised her but she didn't show it.

"Good...I think..." She was lost the same as him.

"So um...sorry for being a jerk...I didn't know it was you..." Naruto apologized looking directly at her.

"I feel the same...but shouldn't you apologize for something else" Hinata pointed at her breasts.

"AH! Um...yeah sorry!" Naruto bowed and blushed.

Hinata smiled, which Naruto noticed making him smile, "Say~..."

"What?"

"Did it feel good~?" Naruto smirked.

"It made me feel weird, if that's what your asking," Hinata blushing slightly.

"What kind of weird, good, nice, bad?" He was wanting to know badly.

"It made me feel...hot kinda..." Hinata whispered.

Naruto did a victory dance, Hinata rolled her eyes, she knew why he was dancing.

"Hehe that's good!"

"You aren't thinking of doing that again are you...?" Hinata shivered at that question.

"Huh? Ah no! No! It's just...um...uhhh," He ran out of words, "Say! Remember our fights!"

"Yes..."_ He changed the subject right away..._ Hinata gave a fake smile.

"Well remember how it all started, man it was kinda fun for some reason, plus you fight real good!" Naruto eyes turned into those starish ones (Sweat-drop)

"Fun? I guess it was...kinda" Hinata was puzzled.

"Haha yes! It was very astonishing for me, the way it started, the way we battled, then the conclusion, man sweet good old times" Naruto was spacing out to the past.

"...What about the first fight?" Hinata grew pain to her heart on that one.

"...Oh..that one was the overpowering super mega awesome fight! Did you see yourself! You looked very confident and so dramatic, you were overwhelming!" Naruto was raising his fists in the air.

Hinata looked astounded, she thought he was going to neglect her or tell her something rude.

"Man that was the best fight! Oh...," He touched her shoulder, "Sorry for the bruises, I didn't mean to hurt you that badly."

"Y-yeah..." Hinata play punched his shoulder.

"Oh~! Starting a fight?" Naruto play punched back.

They did that for five minutes or so, before Sakura came from behind.

Naruto faced her, so did Hinata. Sakura looked normal in fact.

"Naruto...Hinata..." She bowed," I'm sorry!"

They both looked bewildered at this sudden bowed movement and apology.

"You were right of everything! The way I mistreated you guys, for abusing Hinata, the way I replaced Sasuke! I was spoiled, rude, dishonest...I just wanted everything! I may still be rude or spoiled b-but I want to be friends again! I learned my lesson, I hate myself for everything I've done! So please...forgive me!" She was crying loudly, tears pouring out like a thunderstorm.

"Sakura..." Naruto looked terrible.

"Please! I beg you! I'll never in my life do such things again!"

Hinata tapped her head, she looked up to see a saddened face, "I forgive you...Sakura"

Sakura leaped at her, embracing her, crying 'I'm sorry' and 'I was stupid'.

Naruto looked pale, he heard everyword of what she said, 'for abusing Hinata**, the way I replaced Sasuke'**

_She loved him all along when she was with me..._

Hinata turned to him, let Sakura go and hugged him. She knew he was hurt, even if he was smiling a minute ago. She felt his soul, it was crying, and it was weakened. She felt two hands hold her, shaking a bit, afraid.

_Naruto...Sakura should have tried not to say that_

Sakura smiled at what was infront of her, needless to say she laughed causing those two to break up. Naruto looked better and Hinata stayed mute. It was silent until..

"HINATA~! We're here!" Suigetsu leaped at the site of the road. The gate of it was closed but it was climbable.

"Yes!" Karin cheered, she was extremely happy.

Sasuke smirked as Tsunade clasped her hands. Sakura cheered as well, and Naruto chuckled a bit. Hinata looked at them like they were idiots, in fact she was thinking they were. They grew silent, noticing their friend not cheering or saying 'Yay'.

"Are you guys morons?" Hinata couldn't help but say it.

"Ha?" Was all they said.

"We may have reached the gate but it's going to take about a day or two to reach my house, remember it's in the city but it's alot safer, it goes uphill to the mountains(None of them will be in it because, they are walking next to a high dirt wall and the gate is the enterance to get up there...ok maybe its going to get bloody...no more spoilers!) , and you could see the view of the city which gives us a chance to see what's going on out there."

"WHAT?" Suigetsu couldn't take it anymore and layed down.

"No way..." Karin sat down.

Everyone began mumbling and sat or layed down. Hinata sweat-dropped and let out a long, low sigh.

"We should all rest on the other side, considering we have protection over there, plus we won't get eaten at night."

Everyone nodded and groaned back up. The gate was tall and well built but it could be climbed.

Suigetsu leaped up high, not hesitating, and jumped quickly over, he landed on his ass, he just couldn't stand anymore. Sasuke did the same but he landed perfectly on all two's. Sakura needed some help but managed to leap through. Tsunade looked embaressed, she didn't want to go over for two reasons, she was scared of heights and she was wearing a skirt that was tight on her, it reached to her knees.

"Oh~! This is embaressing!" She refused to climb. Hinata noticed her skirt and ripped it all the way up to her underwear.

"AH! What are you doing! That costed two hundered dollars!" Tsunade looked at her torn skirt,"It was a new brand too."

"The skirt was bothering you when you were running, and can slow you down, plus life or skirt?" Hinata looked a bit evil.

"BOTH!" Tsunade let out a 'ah'.

"To bad" Tsunade huffed at this but procceded to the top of the gate, She looked at the ground.

"Its..a bit high..."

"Her boobs are to big for her..." Karin laughed at this and raised her arms up high, Sakura did the same,"Jump!"

Tsunade hesitated but leaped down, causing the girls to fall with her. They hit the ground hard, and caused a nice scene for the boys. Tsunade was on top of both of them, her breasts on their faces, Karin was on top of Sakura which led for her to be on bottom. Karin was trying to get her face out of her breast, she couldn't breathe. Sakura was reaching out for help. Tsunade got off of them, apologising.

"Your boobs are to huge for you!" Karin was angry, getting off of Sakura

"I'm sorry!"

"Too enormous if you ask me!"Sakura was sitting up, enraged.

"I'm sorry~!"

Both Sakura and Karin looked at eachother, Karin murmered 'I forgive you bitch' she knew Hinata forgave her, she turned back when they were walking and saw them hugging, Sakura replied with a 'Thanks, bitch'.

Naruto leaped over on top of the gate and extended his arm to Hinata. She jumped taking it and both were on top. They saw Tsunade apologizing while Karin and Sakura were talking loudly. Sasuke and Suigetsu were both blushing. They were both confused and gave questioned looks but forgot about it and jumped down.

Everyone sat and rested but Hinata didn't, she headed off to the right of the road, towards the trees.

"Where are you headed?" Suigetsu asked in a weary voice.

"Bathroom." She gave a straight forward answer.

Everyone blushed, and stayed silent. Naruto was the first to speak.

"I need it too..." Everyone replied with a I do too.

Tsunade clapped her hands, "Then girls take right, boys left!" With this everyone went to their destination.

(To the boys)

"Ah~! It feels good to let it out!" Naruto was happy and hummed a song.

"Yeah, nice!" Suigetsu was amused, playing with his...hotdog.

"Hn, Suigetsu stop playing with it, it freaks me out..." Sasuke looked disturbed.

"Are you looking at it? What are you gay?" Suigetsu got creeped out.

"No, but I could **hear** it!" Sasuke wanted to puke.

"Yeah...cut it out..." Naruto also heard it.

"I'm just playing with it pussies! Not masturbating!" Suigetsu shook his head.

"Yeah, I bet when you masturbate, you think of Karin," Sasuke laughed.

"WHAT!" Suigetsu started blushing.

"Oh ya! I bet he does Sasuke! He might go like 'Oh~Karin, suck it harder' " Naruto was teasing him.

"You assholes! I do not! Plus I could say that about you guys, like you Naruto! 'Oh~Hinata your tits are so good, titty fuck me all day~!" Suigetsu was winning the battle.

"WHAT! I DO NOT! I bet you go 'Karin~yes sit on my dick and ride it all day!" Naruto was not wanting to lose.

At this point they were finished with their business. Sasuke went back to the gate spot, followed by Suigetsu and Naruto cursing each other out.

"Stop both of you guys!" Sasuke grew annoyed, "You guys both do that so shut up"

They remained silent, till Naruto asked a queston.

"So...have you guys ever had those dreams of the girls you like naked infront of you or something." Naruto always wanted to know.

"I have..." Suigetsu rubbed his hard skull head.

"No..." Sasuke was lieing.

"I have too...when we were in the truck sleeping...while I was groping Hin..Hinata, I dreamt of her..."

"I dreamt of Karin..."

"..."

"Man I accually felt her ...chest...in my sleep..." Naruto was embaressed, "Kinda want to do that again..awake..."

"Ha! As if! Hinata would chop your balls off if she heard you. She isn't that kind of person to do that !" Suigetsu rofled.

"I know, asswipe! I have a erge, that's all!"

Sasuke remained silent,"...Say Naruto did she forgive you for that?"

"Oh yea she did, she said when I touched her like that it made her feel weird and a bit hot." Naruto layed down on the hard, rough floor.

"You dog!" Suigetsu was beaming.

"What?" Naruto was confused.

"You made her **hot**, idiot! It must mean she got turned on." Suigetsu was high-fiving him.

Naruto high-fived back and blushed, "Her turned on? I thought she meant hot in like she was hot!"

"Dofus..." Suigetsu 'tch'd' him

"Dobe..." Sauske 'hn'd' him.

"...Cool..." Naruto stared at his hands._ These are powerful...so mighty powerful...greater than I imagined..._

The girls came back rather slowly, they heard every thing they said and were praying they wouldn't get raped. They all blushed and Naruto sat up facing away, Hinata looked disturbed as hell.

_Again my body is being talked about..._

Everyone sat near a tree, some layed down, some sat up. It grew darker and darker by the second, showing the night stars, and soft howls of the wind. Everyone grew tired and slept. Sasuke was leaning against the tree, Suigestu was laying down while Karin used his arm as a pillow, Tsunade was hugging Sakura thinking she was a pillow, Sakura didn't mind because she thought in her sleep that something soft and warm was soothing to her, Naruto was on his knees, butt in the air, drooling.

Hinata stood from her spot and went to a quiet, lonely place to stare at the stars. It was magnificent, beauty was in the mysterious skies. She noticed a bug on her and swat it off her breast. She grew curious of her body and pinched her breast. She felt nothing different so she shrugged it off, she now was curious of why boys like them so much. Not thinking of a good answer, she sighed, wishing something to eat.

She wondered if they were gong to survive without some food for one or two days. She knew it was going to get noisy in the morning for food, and some of them might say to go back to the truck, but that would be suicide.

She doubted it would be a peaceful walk to her house, people infected or not may have jumped over, its very likely for that to happen.

Hinata heard a rustle and pointed her wooden sword to its direction, out came Naruto, he looked sleepy and was rubbing his eyes.

"Hinata? What are doing out here?" Naruto sat down next to her.

"Thinking about things." She always was honest.

"About?" Naruto grew curious.

"Food, 'them' and my body" She never lied, only if it was disgusting to say.

"Food...'them'...and you b**-body**"?" Naruto choked on that last word.

"Yes, how you groped my body...it felt very weird..." Hinata was getting a bit pink.

"...Did you hear what we said...?" Naruto grew frightened.

"Oh what you said about touching my breats again?" Hinata lifted her sword to his neck.

"Y-yeah..." _Don't kill me!_

She gave off a creepy smile, "You have a **erge** to touch them?"

"..." He didn't know what to say, afraid it may kill him in the process.

She raised it down, and laughed, "You moron, as if I would let you do that"

"Haha yeah..." _Suigetsu was right..._

Hinata stretched her back, causing for Naruto to look at her melons (What I Like Using Different Words)

She noticed this, making him look away fast.

_Moron...-sigh-...fine, I'll let him touch it...cause he will strike me down and do other stuff to me if I don't _Hinata shivered on the last part.

"Fine, one touch thats it," Hinata looked at his face, getting red.

"What...?" Naruto was confused.

"You can touch them but nothing else, and if you say anything else,I'll probably change my mind so just touch them" Hinata was trying not to say 'JK!'

Naruto nodded and slowly moved his hand to touch her, it was like if you were staving for five days and saw food again, thats how he felt.

He squeezed her breast, she didn't feel weird, he was only squeezing her.

"Soft...squishy..." Naruto mummered softly.

"...idiot..."

A rustle was heard from the bush, causing Naruto to stop, but he didn't move his hand. Out came a small shadow covered by darkness. Hinata knew it wasn't anyone from the group, she stood in position, ready to strike. A moan was heard from the small figure and out came a little girl. She looked eight or nine, had brown hair tied in a ponytail, but her eye sockets were gushing out blood, one eye didn't have its eye at all, her legs were bitten twice, muscle was shown, her arms had skin ready to fall on the dead ground, her neck was sideways, and most of all, her moaning sounded as if she were saying 'Dad'.

Hinata stood up horrified, Naruto stayed silent, and positioned himself. 'It' came closer to them, reaching out, showing it bloody mouth. Hinata closed her eyes and reopened them. That thing looked like Hanibi, but it wasn't her. Hanaibi's hair was recently dyed black with a shade of red. Hinata couldn't move, even if she came with bad terms with her sister, she loved her greatly, and cared for her with all her heart. Naruto noticed the unknown movement from her and snatched her wooden sword away. Hinata was shocked, but didn't move. Naruto raised the sword to 'it'. 'It' was moaning a bit louder, opening its mouth wider.

"Sorry..."

Naruto broke her skull, getting brain guts out on the sword and blood everywhere, including him. He turned back to Hinata, she was shaking, wide eyed. Hinata fell down, she couldn't stop shaking. Naruto leaned down infront of her. He placed his hand on her shoulder, she quickly looked at him before snapping.

"Why...?"

"...Hinata..."

"WHY! WHY DID SHE GET BITTEN! WHY! SHE WAS WONDERFUL!" Hinata didn't realize it wasn't her dear sister.

"Hinata..." Naruto didn't know she knew her.

"Hanaibi! WHY DID YOU KILL HER! SHE DIDN'T NEED TO DIE!, " Hinata moved away from him,"I WOULD HAVE DIED WITH HER! WH-?"

Naruto slapped her, making her stop.

"Hinata...don't ever say that again! NEVER!" Naruto looked at his hand.

Hinata touched her cheek, it was red, she glanced at the body, she calmed down, it took her five seconds to realize it wasn't her sibling. She was still shaking, thanking Naruto in a low voice.

"I'm sorry...I won't say that again...," Tears poured, "I just...didnt...I'm sorry! I thought it was Hanibi! I'm sorry!"

She cried into the nights sky. Hinata showed she cared for her family, even if she never talked about them, and was afraid for them. Naruto hugged her and felt her hands hug back, his shirt got wet from those pale tears.

_Now, or never Naruto...! I...love her..._

Naruto grabbed her tear stained chin and lowered his mouth. Hinata felt his sweet, warm breathe. He got closer and closer, closing his eyes. Hinata didn't move, she could smell the blood on him, making her want to push him. She didn't and was too leaning foward. There lips were a mm apart, then they closed in, sharing a moonlight kiss.

Haha! Did you like it! I bet you did! HA!

Yeah it was very fast, umm for them kissing plot...

But hey, everything is fast in manga's like when Hinata got beaten up by Pain! God damn! That pissed me off because she got taken down so fast, seriously, he could at least made one more chapter for her fighting but noo, she got almost killed after looking super cool!

Yeah I made Sakura better..too fast? Too bad!

(Don't think he moved on right away)

Like two chapters or so, Konan will show up, maybe Hidan, and Deidara!

-Drools-...hmmm threesome...I mean uhh!

By the way I'm 13, yeah I'm so sexual and perverted but that's one of my best traits...! Isn't it?

Hinata: Say it Karin!

Karin: No! Suigetsu say it!

Suigestu:Saskue!

Naruto: Sucks ass!

Sasuke:What was that Dobe!

Naruto: Don't call me that Teme!

Sasuke:Whatever loser...

Naruto: GRR!

Sakura: Enough!

(Everyone Argues)

Tsunade: ...

Tsunade: Please review~!


End file.
